Create a Character for the House of Life
by pseudonym13
Summary: CLOSED!
1. Openings

This is my first create a character story so hope it goes well. The plot is basically a boy gets kidnapped by Set and the new members of the House of Life must go bargain for his return!

Uncle Amos, Sadie, and Carter are in it but they do not go on the quest! They just train the members! I'll try to update as much as I can! When there is a name of a God or Goddess it means they are studying and pursue that path of life.

Slots!

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

1 girl: OPEN

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Geb (earth god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Read the next chapter for the form!


	2. Form

**_NOTE: IMPORTANT NOTES: I ALREADY HAVE THE BOY WHO GETS KIDNAPPED FIGURED OUT! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL GO ON THE MISSION, ONLY THE MAIN CHARACTERS! IT'S A FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BASIS! _**

House of life: Form!

First name and last (middle is optional):

Age (10-16):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Path of life (which God's path) (available gods and goddesses on pg.1 and will be continuously updated):

Weapon:

Girlfriend/boyfriend/crush (optional, can't be Sadie or Carter, either look at other entries or make another character):

Normal clothes:

Clothes while traveling/fighting/training (these can be the same as normal clothes if you want):

Friends (you can include gods and other kids):

Enemies (you can include monsters, gods, or other kids):

Parents:

Special abilities (optional):

**_NOTE_: IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH_VARIETY_WITH THE AGES I WILL CHANGE SOME! SO PLEASE MAKE THEM A _VARIETY _OF AGES! PLEASE LEAVE ENTRY IN A REVIEW SO OTHERS CAN SEE OTHER AGES! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE! THANKS!**

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS ALREADY POSTED AND IT'S CALLED The Search for Seth!


	3. Update already!

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

1 girl: Jadette Anna Mernia-15

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

1 girl: Tori West-14

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Geb (earth god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

1 girl: Janet Angelina Bradford-12

1 boy: OPEN


	4. Another update!

_**NOTE: I WOULD APPRECIATE CHARACTERS UNDER THE AGE OF 14. BETTER YET, BOYS UNDER THE AGE OF 14**_

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

Jadette Anna Mernia-15

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Geb (earth god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

1 girl: Janet Angelina Bradford-12

1 boy: OPEN

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**


	5. Another update

_**NOTE: THE LINKS ARE TO SEE THEIR CLOTHES. I COULDN'T DO THE BOY'S CLOTHES AND SOME GIRLS CLOTHES, BUT I DID MOST OF THE GIRLS. I KNOW THEY WON'T BE EXACTLY HOW YOU IMAGINED BUT I DID MY BEST. IF THESE LINKS DON'T WORK I HAVE THEM IN MY PROFILE.**_

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

Jadette Anna Mernia-15: .com/cgi/set?id=40704372

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40705727

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Geb (earth god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2: .com/cgi/set?id=40712158

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12: .com/cgi/set?id=40711497

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40711805

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13: .com/cgi/set?id=40710612

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12: .com/cgi/set?id=40707498

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**


	6. UPDATE AGAIN

_**NOTE: THE LINKS ARE TO SEE THEIR CLOTHES. I COULDN'T DO THE BOY'S CLOTHES AND SOME GIRLS CLOTHES, BUT I DID MOST OF THE GIRLS. I KNOW THEY WON'T BE EXACTLY HOW YOU IMAGINED BUT I DID MY BEST. IF THESE LINKS DON'T WORK I HAVE THEM IN MY PROFILE.**_

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

Jadette Anna Mernia-15: .com/cgi/set?id=40704372

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40705727

1 girl: OPEN

Path of Geb (earth god)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2: .com/cgi/set?id=40712158

Alec Thomason-14

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12: .com/cgi/set?id=40711497

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40711805

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde- 12: .com/cgi/set?id=40748012

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13: .com/cgi/set?id=40710612

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

1 girl: OPEN

Oliver Adon Ward-15 almost 16

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12: .com/cgi/set?id=40707498

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**

**_ALSO A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY WOULD BE NICE._**


	7. update again!

_**NOTE: THE LINKS ARE TO SEE THEIR CLOTHES. I COULDN'T DO THE BOY'S CLOTHES AND SOME GIRLS CLOTHES, BUT I DID MOST OF THE GIRLS. I KNOW THEY WON'T BE EXACTLY HOW YOU IMAGINED BUT I DID MY BEST. IF THESE LINKS DON'T WORK I HAVE THEM IN MY PROFILE.**_

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

Jadette Anna Mernia-15: .com/cgi/set?id=40704372

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40705727

Psyche Delic- 15

Path of Geb (earth god)

Mia Silver- 13: .com/cgi/set?id=40788071

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

1 girl: OPEN

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2: .com/cgi/set?id=40712158

Alec Thomason-14

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12: .com/cgi/set?id=40711497

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

Leith Calder-10

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14: .com/cgi/set?id=40711805

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde- 12: .com/cgi/set?id=40748012

Jay Williams- 14

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

1 girl: OPEN

Bennet "Ben" Dastan Harrison-12

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

Aaliyah Lapis Harrison-15

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13: .com/cgi/set?id=40710612

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Shu (air god)

Nina Karter- 11: .com/cgi/set?id=40788337

Oliver Adon Ward-15 almost 16

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12: .com/cgi/set?id=40707498

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**

**_ALSO A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY WOULD BE NICE._**


	8. here's an update

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

1 boy: OPEN

Jadette Anna Mernia-15

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14

Psyche Delic- 15

Path of Geb (earth god)

Mia Silver- 13

1 boy:

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

Nicky Morwen-13

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2

Alec Thomason-14

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

Leith Calder-10

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde- 12

Jay Williams- 14

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

Fabrizia Wright-10

Bennet "Ben" Dastan Harrison-12

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

Aaliyah Lapis Harrison-15

Jay Romo-12

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13

Garrett Clarke-12

Path of Shu (air god)

Nina Karter- 11

Oliver Adon Ward-15 almost 16

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**

**_ALSO A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY WOULD BE NICE._**


	9. update!

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

William Kilmurray

Jadette Anna Mernia-15

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14

Psyche Delic- 15

Path of Geb (earth god)

Mia Silver- 13

1 boy:

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

Nicky Morwen-13

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2

Alec Thomason-14

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

Leith Calder-10

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14

I boy: OPEN

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde- 12

Jay Williams- 14

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

Fabrizia Wright-10

Bennet "Ben" Dastan Harrison-12

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

Aaliyah Lapis Harrison-15

Jay Romo-12

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13

Garrett Clarke-12

Path of Shu (air god)

Nina Karter- 11

Oliver Adon Ward-15 almost 16

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**

**_ALSO A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY WOULD BE NICE._**


	10. update here!

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

William Kilmurray

Jadette Anna Mernia-15

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West-14

Psyche Delic- 15

Path of Geb (earth god)

Mia Silver- 13

Anthony Calderon-11

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

Nicky Morwen-13

1 boy: OPEN

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew- 14 1/2

Alec Thomason-14

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson- 12

Charles Holmes- 14, almost 15

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti-14 almost 15

Jerome Masterson-16

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon-15

Leith Calder-10

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones-14

Taz Cross-13

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde- 12

Jay Williams- 14

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

Fabrizia Wright-10

Bennet "Ben" Dastan Harrison-12

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

Aaliyah Lapis Harrison-15

Jay Romo-12

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington- 13

Garrett Clarke-12

Path of Shu (air god)

Nina Karter- 11

Oliver Adon Ward-15 almost 16

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford-12

Noah West-12

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. THE ONES YOU MAKE WILL BE ADDED LATER ONCE I GET ALL OF THEM._**

**_ALSO A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY WOULD BE NICE._**


	11. officially closed!

Update

Path of Anubis (God of funerals and death)

William Kilmurray: 14- BRILL WILL

Jadette Anna Mernia:15- EternalDarkness101

Path of Bast (Goddess of cats)

Tori West:14- EternalDarkness101

Psyche Delic: 15- dolphinxxgirlxx

Path of Geb (earth god)

Mia Silver:13- EternalDarkness101

Anthony Calderon:11- Daughter of Oceanus

Path of Heket (frog goddess)

Nicky Morwen:13- Daughter of Oceanus

Mel Cross:10- Vans321

Path of Horus (war god)

Cacia Anastasia Drew: 14 1/2- Rosewolf Cahill

Alec Thomason:14- Vans321

Path of Isis (goddess of magic)

Amber Williamson:12- EternalDarkness101

Charles Holmes: 14, almost 15- movies798

Path of Khonsu (moon god)

Max Moretti:14 almost 15- leahtastic

Jerome Masterson:16- EternalDarkness101

Path of Nephthys (river goddess)

Marianna Itzel Deleon:15- Daughter of Oceanus

Leith Calder:10- Daughter of Oceanus

Path of Nut (sky goddess)

Talia Jones:14- EternalDarkness101

Taz Cross:13- Vans321

Path of Osiris (god of underworld)

Breanne "Brea" Kayde: 12- Vans321

Jay Williams:14- mybest321

Path of Ptah (god of craftsmen)

Fabrizia Wright:10- Daughter of Oceanus

Bennet "Ben" Dastan Harrison:12- Eraleigh Aminah

Path of Ra (god of sun and order)

Aaliyah Lapis Harrison:15- Eraleigh Aminah

Jay Romo:12- Elinor Nightshade

Path of Sekhmet (lion goddess)

Mandi Millington:13- EternalDarkness101

Garrett Clarke:12- EternalDarkness101

Path of Shu (air god)

Nina Karter: 11- EternalDarkness101

Oliver Adon Ward:15 almost 16- Daughter of Oceanus

Path of Thoth (god of knowledge)

Janet Angelina Bradford:12- Broadway4eva

Noah West:12- EternalDarkness101

_**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP. IT'S CALLED **_The Search for Seth. **_NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT EXCEPT FOR MINE. _**

**_IT IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!_**


	12. kids who're going to find Seth

**All characters on the list on the chapter before will be in the story. Not all of them will go on the search to find Seth._ Here is the list of the characters that go to find Seth._ I wasn't going to put this many but I like so many of them I had to.**

_**Jadette Anna Mernia**_; 15, a punk rock skater all the way she is very tough but some times can be in your face and she is not afraid to speak her mind, she is sarcastic and can sometimes be arrogant but all around she is a pretty awesome person to be around, kind of has a crush on Anubis, path of Anubis- **EternalDarkness101**

_**Jerome Masterson**_; 16, he is a big prankster and loves to pull the most outrageous things ever. He thinks he is a total ladies man and tries to hit on them every chance he gets . He loves to fool around and bring comedy even when the situation is very serious . He can be a big nuisance or a great help it depends. He is normally happy unless something hurts him deeply, path of Khonsu-** EternalDarkness101**

_**Leith Calder**_; 10, he is really goofy and a BIG prankster, plus he has an odd habit for popping out at random times. He likes to ask for candy from some of the older kids by giving them his little-boy grin. He has a lot of spunk for a 10 year old, path of Nephthys- **Daughter of Oceanus**

**_Cacia Anastasia Drew;_ **14 1/2, can be a little bossy. She has trouble expressing her feelings, and doesn't understand sarcasm. She loves to help others but won't to anyone who acts like an idiot, has a crush on Max Moretti, path of Horus- **Rosewolf Cahill**

**_Mandi Millington;_**13, She fun loving and crazy though might seem demonic with her poems and loves to draw and write the most amazing stories and has lots of friends. She can be a little weird though. She kind of has a crush on Noah West, path of Sekhmet- **EternalDarkness101**

**_Noah West;_**12, Noah has always been a behind the scenes guy he was always compared to his perfect sister Tori . He seems to be cynically rude and mostly a stick in the mud to most people. He normally wastes his time just getting to the next level of Dragon's Assassins. He is extremely smart though besides his rudeness, path of Thoth- **EternalDarkness101**

_**Charles**_** Holme****s**; 14 almost 15, He's kind of hyper but he can calm sometimes. Charles always acts but he never thinks, he never comes up with a plan because he will just wing it. For example, if someone says "How are you going to do that? "Charles will say "I don't know I'll just wing it". Charles is very friendly because he loves to make some new friends. He very much cares about people he's very close to. And Charles will sometimes charm his way out of trouble, has a crush on Aaliyah Lapis Harrison but she never notices him, path of Isis- **movies798**

**_Taz Cross_ **; 13, he is kind of normal. He likes sports, but is a good conversationalist. He likes chilling out and hanging out with his friends, levitates when he experiences stron emotion, has a crush on Mia Silver, path of Nut- **Vans321**

_**Anthony Calderon**_**; **11, he is an annoying and persistent boy. He likes to have fun but takes it to far sometimes. He is nice enough but he is LOUD he often attract attention by yelling. He loves pranks and to annoy others. He can't keep a secret either, path of Geb- **Daughter of Oceanus**

_**Fabrizia Wright**_**; **10, she is a cute peppy ball of fun. She is a very big prankster and her laugh is highly contagious. A picture of innocence but she is like a mini tornado leaving destruction ...but no one can stay mad at her for long, path of Ptah- **Daughter of Oceanus**


End file.
